Strokes are the third largest killer of people in the United States and cost billions of dollars because of lost productivity and the need for rehabilitation. Many of those affected with strokes never recover full neurologic function or even a substantial measure of the neurologic function initially lost.
Presently, treatment consists of attention to and maintenance of blood pressure and serum glucose, administration of IV fluids and prevention of the occurrence of bed sores. Sometimes blood thinners such as heparin are administered during the course of a stroke but there is no support for this having any palliative effect.